Artistic souls
by Delena7
Summary: High school: Elena-a student, Damon-a teacher. They both love art. Firstly they hate each other, but soon, some unwelcome feelings come in... Will they give in to forbidden relationship? P.S. It's my first story, and I don't have a perfect english, so there can be some mistakes. Even though I hope you'll like it. :)


Elena Gilbert was really excited about starting the third year of her high school. _Finally, that's the last year..._ she thought. _Then, it's gonna be only a college and I'll be done with school._ She's not very fond of studying. Mostly because of the fact that her dad is a headmaster of her high school. It's so annoying! Her father knows about everything: if she gets F, if she gets late... But this time Elena was truly happy, because she knew that after finishing school, she'll move out of her house and go to the college in Paris-that was her biggest dream. She loved this city. It was the place, where she wanted to live in the future. She had an artistic soul and architecture was special there. "Alright, Elena, It's gonna be a perfect year, I can feel it" she said to herself and looked at the mirror the last time. She smiled, but as she looked at her reflection, a disturbing thought came to her mind. _What's wrong with me?_ Even if she loved her life, this thing made her feel sick. The problem was that she's never had a boyfriend... That was the third year of high school and all of the girls she knew, were dating. Many people told her that she's very pretty and many boys were trying to flirt with her, but she felt that the problem was in her. It wasn't like she was into girls, but she's never had any feelings to anybody. She was trying. She was on a few dates, but she didn't enjoy any of them. "Maybe you haven't met the right person yet"-people told her. But she didn't believe it. _Why everyone has a partner, or at least has a crush on someone and I don't?_ She shook her head with resignation and looked at her watch. "Ok, I think it's time to... Oh no!" It was 7:30. She's late and her first lesson is art with the new teacher. She hasn't met him yet, but her dad told her a bit about him. Basically, he said that he's a nice guy. In a few seconds Elena was out of her house. She was running really fast, hoping that maybe she'll get on time. She didn't even have time to eat breakfast. Fortunately her school is not so far. It took her about 10 minutes to get there. When she came in, she realized that the lesson has just begun. "Just great!" she said to herself. Her dad will know about her lateness on the first day, for sure. The new teacher will probably tell him. She came quickly into the class, little ashamed. She opened the door and started to apologize.

"Good morning, I'm so sorry about my lateness. I know that it's your first lesson, so I didn't want to make..." Suddenly she stopped. It hit her like a lightning. Her heart jumped suddenly as her eyes met with these at the classroom. At that moment Elena realized how handsome the man standing in front of her was. She hasn't seen a more beautiful person in her entire life. Stylish shoes, close-fitting, dark jeans, black, v-neck t-shirt, that uncovered some muscles, dark, shiny hair, blue eyes...and the lips... She felt like the world has fallen upside down. For a few seconds she couldn't remind herself what she wanted to say.

"...a problem" she added in a whisper.

"So, that's all you're going to say?" He looked at her with a serious look. Elena nodded slowly, unable to talk.

"I don't think it really matters, if it's my first lesson or not. Punctuality is a fundamental rule at all my classes.' Now he turned to all students "If you don't obey it, you will be punished"

"Miss...?"

"...Gilbert"

"Right, I'd like to see you after your lessons."

She nodded slowly and took a seat. _Great. Such a beautiful start of the year._ Caroline Forbes- her best friend, threw her a meaningful look. started to continue the lesson, when Caroline whispered to her friend

"Hot, hmm?"That's exactly how Caroline was. Every single guy she saw, was her potential partner. Elena just rolled her eyes.

"And nice?" She responded ironically.

Elena couldn't focus. She couldn't believe how a mature, even quite old man can have such an effect on her. _What's wrong with you Elena?_ She thought. No boy has ever done something like this to her before. Art is her favourite subject, but this time Rembrandt and Caravaggio weren't interesting anymore. All she could think about was her new teacher. Her body tensed each time, he was near. She was unable to make the eye-contact with him. She didn't know why, but she just felt too shy. When she looked at him and their eyes met for a short moment, her heart skipped a beat and her cheeks blew red. It was all weird and new to her. _Is it an enchantment?_

"Oh, god, are you seeing this? He's doing it again?" Caroline whispered.

"What do you mean?" Elena responded quietly.

"Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about. He's looking at you all the time. I would even say that he's kind of...eyeing you up..."

Elena didn't know what to say. On the one hand she was feeling butterflies in her stomach, when she thought about it and on the other hand, she knew that it's inappropriate and she tried to ignore it. Even if she wanted, she didn't manage to look at him.

"That's not funny Care."

"Girls, would you like to share with your interpretation?" Elena felt a wave of heat, as she heard his voice.

"I'm sorry I won't be chatting with my friend anymore." She apologized.

"Firstly, you get late, and then you don't even manage to pay attention." Mr. Salvatore sounded truly frustrated this time.

"Art is not an obligatory class. You don't have to be here, Miss..."

"Gilbert." She finished the sentence, but at the same moment, she felt first tears coming to her eyes. She loved art. She would never resign. _Why the first day was so awful?_ When she woke up, she was full of hope, but now she felt like she ruined everything.

"May I go out, to the toilet?"

"Unfortunately, I am not letting my students going out, during lessons. That's one of my rules. Besides, I don't think it is that important"

"Well, I don't think you should be the one who says if I need to go out or not." It was too much this time. _He shouldn't talk to her like that... and maybe she shouldn't answer like that._

"Enough! Hopefully we're prearranged today. Your father's a principal here, right? I will be glad to inform him about your behavior." _Oh, no. Not my dad. Yeah, it's gonna be a perfect day..._

The rest of the lesson was running really fast. The bell rang loudly and everyone stood up and went out of the classroom. Everyone, but Elena. She had to talk to . She felt so confused. All she wanted was to get out of here, because she couldn't stand 's presence anymore, all this tension, but she knew that talking to him was the only way to avoid trouble.

"Excuse, me."she said loudly, because it seemed like didn't notice her. The teacher looked up, surprised.

"Oh, I thought everyone is gone. How can I help you?" he asked curiously.

"I was just wondering if you can not tell my father about my late and everything that happened during the lesson. I know that it was my fault and I should take the consequences, but I will have a lot of trouble if my dad knows about it..." Mr. Salvatore looked at her with a puzzling look. She automatically averted her eyes.

"I'm not sure. Honestly, I didn't like your behavior today."

"It's not gonna happen anymore. I promise." he stood up and came to the window. He stood back to her so she couldn't see his face now.

"Alright" he said after a short moment of silence.

"I won't say anything, but there's one condition. When we'll meet today, I'll give you some extra homework to do." Mr. Salvatore decided.

"Of, course. That's much better then telling my father. Thank you so much." She said, grateful.

"Alright, see you soon"

Elena, still feeling happy after her talk with Mr. Salvatore, went out of the classroom. At the same moment her friends: Caroline and Bonnie ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"Elena, we missed you so much!" Caroline said with tears in her eyes.

"We were supposed to meet right before the lessons. This is the first day after holidays! Where were you?" reminded Bonnie.

"Sorry, I overslept."

"So Mr. Gilbert will probably kill you..." Caroline said compassionately.

"Oh, actually that's not a problem at all." Elena responded smiling. The girls looked at her surprised.

"I talked to Mr. Salvatore and he won't breath a word to my dad" Elena smiled widely.

"Oh... You talked to the hottest man in the whole school...I'm wondering how did you convince him to that..." Caroline said with excitement.

"What? I have no idea what are you talking about..." Elena felt her cheeks burning.

"Come on Elena, we saw how he was starring at you for the whole lesson." Care continued.

"And why is your face gone bright red?" Bonnie added.

"You're both ridiculous...How could he look at me? I'm just a student. Besides, he hates me. It's obvious from the moment I came into the class. Just let's not talk about this anymore" Elena said angrily.

"Ok, ok. Just don't worry about the age, I've already checked up on him and I know that he's only 25,and by the way he partly comes from Italy." As usual, Caroline has to know everything about everyone.

"Oh, come on..." Elena sighed.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. We're going to have a party tomorrow. Will you come?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, sure" The bell rang and they had to go back to classes.

"Perfect! Then see you at the Grill tomorrow evening. Bye!"

"Bye!"

* * *

Elena wasn't able to focus during the lessons. She was so nervous about her meeting with Mr. Salvatore. In fact she didn't care about extra homework, the worst thing was being with him all alone. Suddenly, the bell rang. _What?! Now?_ It was the last lesson. _How did it run so fast?_ She was so scared and she was wondering how is he going to be. Will he scream at her and be as rude as he was in the morning? Elena slowly came towards the class 7C. She stood in front of the door and waited. She didn't want to come in, because she didn't know if he wanted her to. Elena was walking back and forth. 10 minutes. She looked at her watch. _No way. I'm going home. I'm not going to sit here so long._ She turned to the exit, when the door behind her, suddenly opened.

"Are you going to come in?" Elena turned back to him.

"I just didn't know if you were there"

"Well, there's this magical thing that is letting you check if someone is inside. It's called 'knocking'" He joked.

Elena giggled slightly and unsurely came in. The class was empty. Exactly, how she expected. So, the whole hour with a man who almost made her cry and seduced her at the same day. _I can't wait_ she thought.

"I can't believe it. I really didn't expect to have a student here on the first day." She didn't say anything, so he continued.

"Especially when I asked some of the other teachers about you and they said that you're one of their best students." He paused. It looked like he wanted her to response something, but she just decided to stay quiet. _Well, I also can't believe it. I asked about you and my father said you're a nice guy_. She smiled inwardly. She knew, it would be too rude to say it. After a short moment of silence, while he was checking something in his laptop, he spoke again.

"Tell me. Your parents force you to study art? Because it seems like it can be the source of our problem."

"Excuse me?" she didn't understand why didn't he see how she loves art. Maybe it's time to show him. He started to laugh.

"Don't pretend like it's not the truth. You're late, you don't pay attention to the lesson... you just don't care."

It hurt her a lot. His words were so untrue. She decided to tell him everything.

"You don't know me at all. I've never truly loved anybody, I've never devoted fully to something... except art. Art is my one and only love. It's my way to express myself. It's not just about admiring the paintings, architecture and sculptures, which I also love, but it's basically about putting all my emotions into it. I'm drawing a lot and that's what I want my future to be. It makes my life easier, better... I have been attending art classes for 10 years. I am involved in this more than anyone. Everybody in my class attends art, because they want to have fun. I attend art, because it's my passion, my future, my life. So it kind of hurts when you ask me such questions, like, my parents forcing me to study art, or I don't care... Today was just a couple of unfortunate series. Maybe I just made a bad first impression? I don't know." Elena sighed. There was nothing else she could do. She told him everything, that bothered her from this morning. Mr Salvatore stayed quiet. He was looking at her. No. He was staring at her, thinking about something intensively. That was the first time when she managed to look at him. Directly in his eyes. Finally, he spoke.

"Wow. I think that maybe it seems like it can be the source of our problem." He smiled friendly. Elena smiled in response.

"I didn't want to be rude today..."

"No." He interrupted her.

"I didn't want to be rude today. It's just my first day and I wanted it to be perfect. I am used to be a little strict and that's all." Elena smile again, feeling now some sympathy to him.

"I wanted to give you some extra homework, but I don't think it's gonna be necessary. You can go home now."

"So, no tasks?"

"No, I'm a little busy and I have some paperwork to do. See you tomorrow, Miss...?"

"Gilbert" She finished. _Why can't he remember my name?_

"Right, Gilbert. I'll remember next time."

"Good bye, Mr. Salvatore" Elena went out of the classroom. _Ugh, it wasn't that bad. Maybe he's nice, but he was just nervous because of the first day? Probably I'll see tomorrow._


End file.
